


Sam Is Done With Drunk Dean

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Finds Sam After Short Absence, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Dean Gets Handsy, Drunken Dean Kisses and Touches a Woman at Bar, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Makeup Sex, Sam Says No To Dean's Drunken Advances, Sam Winchester Leaves, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTDrama, Angst, Romance, SmutDrunk!Dean, Jealous!Sam/Hurt!SamTop!Dean, Bottom!SamHappy EndingWORDS: 3,412 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: (Not Season Specific. Bunker life.)Brothers are working a case in Connecticut. They're at a bar having some beer and relaxing. Dean has a few too many and gets handsy. Sam decides to wait for him in the car. Things escalate. Sam ends up leaving Dean. How will Dean get Sam back? How could Dean be so stupid? Luckily, everything ends well. (Makeup sex included. 😁)~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Sam Is Done With Drunk Dean

Dean finishes his beer and gets another. Instead of sitting on his side of the booth in the bar, he sits next to Sam.

"What're you doing?" Sam is still working on his 5th beer. Dean's finished 7 and just started his 8th.

"Sitting next to you." He looks at Sam's computer that he brings with him everywhere. "Why can't you close that and just have a good time?"

Sam sighs as he looks at his brother.

Dean looks into Sam's eyes and licks at his lips. He's getting a bit horny, but he's trying to behave. He figures that sitting close to Sammy is okay in public. Right?

Sam sees the signs. Dean's getting feisty. Soon, he'll get handsy. "You want to go?"

"Nah. We just got here. Let's throw some darts or something." Dean smiles as he places his hand on Sam's thigh.

Sam takes a deep breath. They have a rule. No kissing or romantic touching in public while drinking. If a hunter sees them... "Dean. You know you get a certain way when you've had a few too many. We should go."

Dean smiles. "What way do I get Sammy?" He places his hand on Sam's stomach.

Sam is shaking. He looks to see if anyone is watching. He whispers, "Dean. Don't. Not here."

Dean's smiling like a cheshire cat. He whispers, "Don't what? Don't this?" He cups Sam's crotch.

Sam pushes his hand away. He growls, "Not here."

Nobody's paying any attention.

Dean tries again and this time Sam pushes him hard with a firm. "I said No."

"No?" Dean's not use to anyone telling him no. Especially Sam.

Sam sees people looking at them. Apparently even with the loud music, the were loud enough to cause a scene. Sam hates this type of attention. He pushes Dean out of the bench seat and gets up.

"You leaving?" Dean is standing with his beer, drinking on it.

Sam has his computer in it's backpack quickly, along with his notes. He quietly huffs at his brother, "I'll be in the car when you're ready to go." He won't look him in the eyes.

Dean gives Sam the keys with no arguement and sits back down. He wants no part of Sam's bitchy attitude right now. He was having fun and apparently Sammy wasn't wanting to have fun. Fine. He'll sit here and enjoy a few more drinks in the hopes Sam gets his attitude over with by the time he's ready to leave.

Dean finishes the last part of his beer as he watches Sam leave the bar. He feels bad that Sam can't loosen up and act like they aren't brothers sometimes. He loves Sam so much it hurts. Hell hound clawing away at his heart kinda hurts. Nobody here knows them. Nobody here gives a damn. If they did, Dean would give 'em 5 good reasons why it's none of their god..

"Ready for another one sugar?"

Dean looks up and there's a pretty little brunette holding a cold beer and a church key (bottle opener).

"Sure. What's you're name?" Dean turns on the charm.

"Happily Married. What's yours?" She smiles as she opens his beer and hands it to him. She picks up his empty.

He hands her money with a tip. "Dean. Nice knowing you Happily. At least one of us is." He lifts his beer to salute her and takes a drink.

"Awe, it's not that bad. There's plenty of lonely hearts in here tonight. Take your pick." She smiles as she heads toward her next table.

Dean gets up and heads toward the bar.

He sits on a stool next to a woman that's drinking an amber liquid on ice. He noticed her from a distance because of her full figure. Full hips and a nice set of tits. His second favorite eye candy. Sam being his first.

She's wearing jeans so tight they hug her every curve. Her shirt is one of those that women wear to let men see their goods. She had the goods. Dean had to keep looking every now and then too. Only strings...spaghetti straps...holding those double D's up? What Dean wouldn't give to see one of those stings accidentally on purpose break.

"My name's Caleb. And no, I'm not a dude. I just have weird parents." She smiles and her face is beautiful. She's got the cutest dimples.

Dean realizes he's staring at her face. "I'm sorry. I must seem like a perv. You're just so beautiful." He smiles and then offers his hand in greeting. "I'm Dean. The creeper that's been staring at you. Sorry about that."

She shakes his hand. "It's alright Dean. I'm use to it. A girl can't pack these puppies and not get looked at."

Dean thinks, _"No shit."_ He then asks, "Whatcha drink'in?"

"Jack on the rocks." She sticks her finger in her almost empty glass, swirls it around, pulls it out and sucks on it.

Dean watches her ruby red lips suck on her finger and can't help but wish it was his cock. He quickly gets his mind off sex and grabs the bartenders attention. He orders her another drink and a shot of Jack for himself. He quickly tells the bartender to make his a double, neat. He needs it.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Baby~**

Sam's been outside for almost an hour and a half. Long enough for him to finish his research on their case. He thought for sure Dean would be stumbling out drunk off his ass by now. It's almost 1am.

Sam's just been sitting in the car thinking. Why would Dean make sexual advances toward him in public while drinking? Sure, they have sex in private, behind closed doors. Nobody knows about their incestuous relationship. Nobody. Sam wants to keep it that way. What if another hunter saw them? Hunters frequent bars. Dean never thinks about these things. Sure, they're way out in a New England town that has never had a supernatural problem. Even going back to the Mayflower. Sam's researched and found no reason for any hunter to ever be here. It still doesn't give Dean any right to take risks like that.

Sam grapples with himself about his family all being dead. Fine, but death for their family is a loose term. If mom or dad came back and heard from a hunter that their sons were seen together... No! What if a hunter took video of Dean groping him! Sam hides his face in his hands. He needs a drink and a shower. "What's taking you so long?!"

Sam gets out of the car and he just knows he's going to regret going back inside.

~~~~~

**~Inside the bar~**

Dean's in a booth with... what's her name again... oh yeah! Caleb. Caleb with the REAL, not fake, nice soft titties that she doesn't mind Dean touching. Caleb smells pretty and kisses good too. She doesn't smoke, so her breath is all whiskey, like his. He likes it. She presses her palm against his crotch and he doesn't mind. He's not really into her in a sexual way. He's just lonely and wanting to touch. He's wishing she were Sam, but Sam rejected him and Caleb accepted him. Caleb's hair is longer than Sam's, but his is softer and doesn't have all that sticky hairspray. She can't kiss as good as Sam either. Her face is too small. Her eyes are blue. Why are they blue? They should be all the colors of the earth. Greens and browns with a bit of blue.

Caleb laughs. "You're drunk."

He smiles, "So 're you."

"Get off of him."

Caleb turns and looks at this giant man standing over their booth looking down at her and Dean.

Sam picks up Caleb by her waist and sets her on her feet. "You need to go. Now!"

Caleb does not argue. She grabs her small handbag and looks at Dean who just shakes his head not even looking at her. "Bye Dean." She walks away.

Others in the bar are watching, but Sam has given up on caring about that right now. "Get up!"

"Keep your shirt on!" Dean laughs. Like Sam's gonna take his shirt off for him anytime soon.

"I SAID GET UP!" Sam's trying to be patient, but his patience is wearing thin.

The waitress walks up and Sam looks at her. "Don't."

She backs off.

"Yeah. Doan mess with Sa.. Sam Winchessser. Heee kicked Satan's ass. No tell'in wha he'd do to you." Dean laughs. He's so drunk he can't see straight.

Sam huffs. "Fine!" He grabs Dean by his arm and lifts him from the booth.

Dean tries to punch Sam, but Sam catches his punch. He throws a counter punch clocking Dean right in the jaw. It knocks Dean out cold.

A bouncer was there to try and break up the fight, but there really was no fight. Plus the bouncer was smaller than both Dean and Sam. Sam has things under control. So, the bouncer really wasn't necessary.

Sam picks his brother up off the ground and carries him out of the bar, gets him into the car and leaves the parking lot just as he hears police sirens getting close.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Later that day~**

Dean wakes up on his stomach. His face is pressed against familiar black leather and a small bit of his own drool is dripping out of his mouth.

He slowly sits up to the bright midday sun shining through Baby's windows. The car is warm, but not unbearably hot. It's October in Connecticut. Dean wipes the spit from his face and off Baby's seat. He has a throbbing headache and really needs to piss. He exits the back seat and walks to their hotel room door that the car is parked in front of. He knocks, but of course Sam doesn't answer.

With a groan he walks to the front desk. "Can I get a key for room 62?"

The guy behind the counter asks, "You guys change your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Your ah..." He looks at the names on the room. "Mr. Washington checked out this morning at 6am. He said you two were heading out. I'm surprised to see you're still here."

Dean runs his hands over his face. "Yeah. Me too. I guess I won't be needing that key after all."

He looks around the lobby and spots the public restrooms and goes to the men's room. He uses the toilet and then throws up. His stomach giving up whatever's left in it after a bad night of drinking and fighting with Sam.

He looks at himself in the mirror over the sink while washing his hands. The bruise on his jaw is well deserved. He looks like hammered shit and feels much worse. He washes his mouth out and splashes cool water on his face.

He pulls his cell phone from his pocket and checks it for messages or texts from Sam. Just some texts from last night asking Dean to hurry up. Dean feels even more guilt about last night.

Once out at the car he uses the combination to gets into the glove box and finds the car keys on top of a folded up piece of paper. "Damn it Sam." He grabs the keys and heads for the trunk.

Inside the trunk he finds his duffle. Nothing is missing from the trunk except a box of ammo for Sam's gun, a few silver bullets, an angel blade and some other items Dean doesn't really give a rat's ass about. Dean gets a clean shirt from his duffle. He quickly puts on some deodorant and changes his shirt. He takes a couple aspirin with some bottled water from his duffle. He then closes the trunk and gets into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing Sam?" He looks at the glove box like it's a demon. Maybe if he recites an exorcism the paper inside it will vanish and Sammy will come walking out of that motel room as if nothing ever happened. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio..." He breaks down into tears before he can finish the exorcism.

After a few minutes he opens his eyes and wipes at his damp cheeks. He stares at the paper in the open glove box.

Finally, he picks it up after what seems like an eternity. He closes the glove box. He unfolds the letter and reads it:

  
_Dean,_

_I think you'll never understand how difficult this is for me._

_I love you more than I love myself. I have to stop that. You have this self-destructive behavior that I've lived with my entire life. I've also become self-destructive. We feed on pain. Even each other's pain. I can't do that anymore._

_Yes, I think about others. If a hunter saw or video recorded the two of us being romantically involved in any way, they'd have proof that they could share with our family. Think on this - Walt and Roy shot you and me dead because they thought (rightly so) that we started armageddon. Let them find out our secret Dean. You know what hunters like them would do? Most of them already think I'm Lucifer's chosen one. They're just waiting to see me grow horns, wings and a pointy tail._

_I wanted you to come back to the motel with me last night. I wanted you to hold me and love me. Instead, I walked into the bar and saw you giving what I needed to a total stranger. I needed you and you weren't there._

_Well, I'm setting you free. Flirt, fuck, feel up and do whatever you want because you're not mine and I'm not yours._

_Goodbye Dean._

_Love Always, Sam_

  
Dean lies down and cries curled up in Baby's front seat for a good 30 minutes after reading Sam's letter. He knows he fucked up. He holds Sam's letter to his chest like it's sacred.

He finally gets himself together enough to drive. He needs to get some coffee & gas for Baby. He's driving to the Bunker. He's going to find Sammy and apologize.

Before leaving the motel parking lot he tries Sam's cell phone and gets voice mail. All Dean says is, "You're right. I love you. I hope you'll forgive me, but I understand if you don't. I made my bed and I need to lay in it. Take care of yourself. I miss you and I'm so very sorry." He hangs up before the first sob escapes his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

**~Two Weeks, 1 day and 8 hours Later~**  
**~Sweetwater, Texas~**  
**~Frank's Bar & Grill~**

Dean found Sam working as a short order cook at a bar & grill in Sweetwater, Texas.

Dean sits at a table and the waitress comes to take his order. He looks at the menu and orders a burger, fries and a beer. "Oh. Make sure to tell the cook I want my burger..." He can see Sam working the grill from where he's sitting. Sam's smiling and looks happy.

"You want your burger...?" The waitress taps her order pad with her pen.

"Excuse me." Dean gets up. "Scratch that order." He walks toward the kitchen.

The waitress follows him, "Sir! You're not allowed to go back there!"

Dean walks into the kitchen and stands in front of Sam.

"Dean!" Sam's in shock. He just stands there.

Dean smiles. "Sammy. I found you." Dean puts his arms around his brother and kisses him. He kisses Sam possessively and full of love. What surprises Dean most is Sam kissing him back and doesn't push him away.

Sam is absolutely floored that Dean hunted him down. Of course Dean hunted him down. Dean's here and real. He's no longer just in Sam's dreams. Sam has hated every second of every minute they've been apart, but he refused to just give in. Dean had to be the one to come find him. And he did.

Dean holds Sam's face in his hands. "I missed you so much. I swear I'll never treat you like that ever again. I'm so sorry."

Both of them have tears. Sam can't say anything. Well he does say something as he takes off his apron and hands it to the restaurant manager. "I quit."

The manager looking at Sam and his boyfriend. He's happy for both of them and ticked off about the orders getting backed up.

The waitress asks Sam, "You're just going to up and quit your job like that?" As if Sam's crazy.

Sam smiles at her as he holds Dean's hand. "I have a real job. This was just a vacation from my other job. It's time I go back to work."

She grins. "Back to work doing what?"

Dean answers her as they leave. "Saving the world."

~~~~~

**~Baby~**

Once in the car, Dean kisses Sam again. "I'm so sorry I treated you like that. I had no clue what I was doing. I know I was wrong. Wrong to keep touching you when you said no."

Dean looks into Sam's tear filled eyes. "I never want to be with anyone, but you. In my drunk mind, she was you. I'm so sorry I let myself get that bad. There's no excuse."

Sam kisses his love. "Dean. Listen." He wipes at Dean's tears. "I know you're a straight guy in love with me. I get it. I'll never ever complain when you look at women. I've never said a thing about your porn. It just hurts to see you with anyone else."

Dean kisses Sam. "I know baby. I'll save all my kiss only for you. I promise."

Sam smiles. "My motel's not far."

~~~~~

**~Best Nite Motel~**

Once inside Sam's small motel room, they strip off their clothing quickly.

Sam isn't even fully out of his jeans and boxers when Dean pushes him onto the bed and crawls up his long body. Sam moans as Dean practically slithers on top of him. Licking across his collarbone, throat, jaw, chin and then kissing him. His tongue tasting Sam. Sam's tongue dueling with his brothers.

Dean loves how Sam tastes. The saltiness of his skin after he's been working or exercising. The extra pheromones or whatever it is, Dean really loves how he smells and tastes. Dean slots his hard cock right against Sam's and rocks his hips. "How's that, sweetheart?"

Sam pants, "Yeah. Yeah De." He holds Dean's shoulders to his chest as Dean sucks his earlobe. "Oh Fuck."

It's been a while since they've had sex and it won't take much for them to cum this first time.

"Gonna cum?" Dean thrusts a little faster. Their combined pre cum acting as lubricant. Sam holds their cocks together as Dean keeps moving. He kisses Sam. "I love you."

Sam looks right into his brother's eyes as he cums. His mouth open in a silent gasp as his whole body tenses up.

Dean places his hand on Sam's face. "So beautiful." Dean cums with his trembling lips pressed against Sam's.

Sam feels Dean's body tense and his cock throb out it's warm seed across his body. Dean's trembling lips trying to say "Sammy" as he climaxes, but the word won't come out. Sam lifts his brother's face and sees the tears welling up in his green eyes. "I love you too, De. I always will."

They kiss in sated bliss for a short while.

Dean holds Sam in his arms and fingers his ever soft hair.

"What're you thinking?" Sam loves moments like this.

"I'm not doing to drink to excess anymore. You'll need to help remind me. I want to stick to this. Maybe no more bars unless it's for a case or hustling pool."

"You're wanting to avoid temptations."

Dean shrugs. "Nothing wrong with that. Right?"

"Nope." Sam leans up and kisses him. "I forgive you. You know that, right?"

Dean kisses his Sammy. "I'll try to remain worthy of your forgiveness. Besides.." Dean rubs his jaw in mock pain. "You slugged me really hard. My jaw clicked for days."

Sam kisses his jaw and then licks it. "All better?"

Dean smiles. "I have some other places that need some licking."

Sam smiles. "Pace yourself, jerk."

"Okay, bitch. You do realize we're going to be at this all night?"

"And into tomorrow. I'm well aware." Sam feels sticky. "Shower?"

"Yes, Spongebob. You smell like burgers and cum." Dean laughs.

Sam laughs, "Delicious!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. 💜❤


End file.
